


contracts

by kittyspring



Series: Sallarry anime troupes [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Horny Demons, Master/Slave, Multi, Religion, Sallarry end game, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: Ash is a wiccan in training but she's never been successful in summoning a demon before. But the one night she is she accidentally gets her best friend wrapped up in a master/ slave contract with a succubus. Despite how hilarious she thinks it is she's determined to break the contract and set both parties free.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Series: Sallarry anime troupes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660888
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. summon me

Legend tells of a book written by a devil worshiping witch. This book known as del damed is filled with all the knowledge of the underworld. Secrets of the layout of the under world and demonic rankings. It even has summoning spells.

"And guess who purchased said book" Ash Campbell enthused to her best friend. She placed her hands on his small dinning table where they both sat. The girl was clearly over joyed but her tall friend just rolled his eyes. "You said that the last time and the time before that" he reminded her. "Ya but this time It's real look it's got the scary stuff on the front" The woman held out a brown book with a leather face twisted in pain on the front.

The man stared at it a little uneasy. "MMm so why do you have that" he asked her as he turned back to his laptop. "Ah duh cause we're gonna summon a demon" she shouted cheerfully. "Todd wouldn't let you do it at his place huh" the man asked. The woman sank in her seat as she sighed "No but I think I can do it this time." She regained her enthusiasm as she started flipping through the book. She stopped on a page and presented it to the tall man. 

"Check out this page I know it's a summoning spell cause look this circle here means summoning. She pointed to the page. There was a list of ingredients and a diagram of a heart with a bunch of lines around it and a bowl in the center. "Check out this page there's a lot of hearts all over it, it must summon a cute demon maybe something like cupid a love demon" she pretty much bounced in her seat. "You wanna summon a demon" the man asked. "Yes please" She begged as she held the book close. 

The man sighed "Ya alright anything to not have to do this homework." He closed his laptop and turned to the girl to give her his full attention. "So what do we do" he smiled at her as she hopped off her seat. 

He didn't like that the ritual involved him moving all his furniture back and defiling his wood floor but it was just chalk. They drew the circle and swirly heart in the center with wings at the top and lops at the side to connect it with the circle. Once they were done they set up the bowl and pedestal in the center and mixed the ingredients. black snake root, apple blossoms, cinnamon, jasmine and chocolate.

The smell was overly sweet as everything mixed and the dark chocolate did not help. Larry Held his nose as he stood by the bowl. "Ah nasty" he coughed. "Ya so strong ok let me see here what else" Ash read over the book trying to take in the strange language. "Ok it says um something about the red river....oh it must mean blood" she smiled at her deceiver. Her tall friend took out a switch blade from his back pocket and flipped open the blade. He held it out to her and she backed away. "Ah I don't um, I'm not so good with the uh bleeding thing so do me a favor and up do it for me" she backed out of the circle with the book. 

Larry sighed but smiled at her squeamish behavior. "Ya why not, not like this will actually work" he took the knife to his palm and dug in till he saw red flow onto the cool metal. "Ek" Ash buried her head in the book so she didn't have to watch. The man let the blood flow into the mix then used the spoon beside the bowl to mix it together. It didn't help the smell. "Now what" he asked as he stared into the bowl as nothing happened. 

"Huh that's weird something should of-oh wait" Ash read over the page as best as she could. She held it with both hands "this must be an incantation" she informed. The man rolled his eyes and groaned. She chose to ignore it "Are you ready to summon the cutest demon ever" she cheered. Larry shrugged "Ok 

"dicam de virtute in te et non oboedierit cunctis sermonibus praeeat fullfill omnes voluntates meas. Te desiderium daemonem"

The woman shouted the words powerfully. But nothing happened "I told you" Larry stuffed his hands in his pockets. Ash stared at the bowl disappointingly. "Wa-no this has to be the real book I-I did everything right the herbs, the blood, the incantation w-wait let me resit it again" Larry sighed but he stayed where he was as the girl re read the pages. 

Deep under the earth laid tunnels and tunnels of mazes that led to the realm of demons. Stationed inside a grand castle made of dark stone laid power full demons. Some would even say the most powerful with out Hades himself. With in the cracking walls they met in a grand court room wearing robes of tethered black. "My most humble guests welcome to my section" came a booming voice that also sounded like soft velvet. A demon walked into the room to greet his visitors. The tall demon removed his hood to show a shadowed face where only the eyes were visible. Red glowing eyes stared out at the others in the room. 

"It is my honor to have such powerful individuals in my home, would anyone like a snack my abomination would be happy to service unless you would prefer a prettier one" the man offered. He clapped his hands and a line of smaller demons dressed in loin clothes and crop tops of silk appeared by his guesses feet. By the red eyed demons feet appeared the smallest of them all. A demon with curled horns and small bat wings with purple webbing. He to was dressed in a loin clothe and silk crop top tied around his neck. 

The small demons served the party, flying up to the guesses to feed them or flirt with them as commanded. But the small blue demon did not move from his owners feet. "Grr Now RED you didn't invite us here to show off your collection why are we here" a sorrow full voice asked from the end of the room. "Ah Beelzebub you did make it, I was afraid you got lost. But you're right I'm not here just to show off my wonders and apologize for my unsightly" The demon glared down at the smallest. The blue haired demon known as abomination shrank to a smaller size at the glare. 

"My brothers a bare good news it would seem for the seventeenth thousand time m'lady has once again refused to come down. Which means the lord is fallen into his usual icey cavern" the man spoke deviously. "You're point" another voice asked. "My point is now is our time, while the lord wallows in a broken heart we can finally spread our darkness over the mortal realm" at his claim the guests started whispering among themselves. "Oh my dears settle your worries even if there is a chance we get caught it will be to late the realm would be mostly destroyed before his highness knows what happened" the demon chuckled.

He began to go off on a speech about his plan as his treasures flew down to the floor to stand at the guests feet. The blue demon sighed silently as his fellow species snared at him. He was the masters abomination, a demon of desire who wasn't desired by anyone because of his deformed face. He had scars running over his face like lighting. His right side was a little indented and he was missing chunks of his nose. But he was never allowed to cover up he was forced to bare his wounds to the world and be belittled because of it. That was his masters wish. He reached up to his black collar that had a heart charm on it. 

Everyone of his kind had this type of collar, it bore their masters favorite color and the name they were given. His was red with black lettering spelling abomination. He fiddled with the charm as his master spoke. He wished so desperately to be someone else's but he wasn't allowed to wish so he just fiddled with the charm and tried to keep his head empty. As he tried he noticed the charm warming up. He let it go and tried to look down but he couldn't see anything. But one of his fellow treasures saw what was happening. 

His red charm was bleeding away the color and name onto the floor. The treasures gasped and it cause the room to silence. "How dare you welp interrupt me" the red eyed demon yelled at them scaring the little demons. As he took a step forward a flash of pink filled the spot in front of him. A circle with a heart and wings on the inside appeared under his abominations feet. The demon gasped as he looked at the design, his charm heating up with a new color. The red was being replaced by a soft brown color. Once the heart was full a beam came out of the circle and the demon shrieked in surprise. 

Before the courts eyes the blue demon had vanished and in his place was the sweet sent of herbs and a hint of blood. "My succubus" the red eyed demon bellowed. "Who stole my abomination."

On the mortal plan the two collage students still stood in there spots. "Wh-why won't it work" Ash whined as she read over the page. "Look Ash it's not gonna happen demons aren't real its just a bunch of hooey" Larry offered as a comfort but it came out to harsh. The woman bent over and held her pelvis as she hissed. She dropped the book and the man rushed to her, worried about what could be wrong. He placed a hand on her back and shoulder "Ash whats wrong" he asked. But also doubled over as a searing pain lit up his nerves on his pelvis. "Ah what the" he lifted up his shirt and pulled down the front of his pants. Both of them gasped at the sight.

On his pelves was a glowing pink mark resembling the one they had drawn on the floor minus the circle around it. Ash quickly lifted her sweater dress, not caring that she was exposing her underwear. She shrieked as she saw the same mark glowing in her skin. The glow dyed from both marks showing a pink tattoo of their summoning symbol. "Wh-what the fuck" Larry asked not believing what just happened. Ash looked at him ready to answer but her voice was dead in her throat. 

The circle in the flat lit up and they both turned to the symbols. "Oh my" Ash began "No way" Larry finished. The while room began to light up in a bright pink to the point it became blinding. Both young adults shielded their eyes from the sight. Not seeing the figure that generated from the light. The light swirled around and formed the body of the demon that was summoned. Once it had taken shape the demons colors and features began to show as the light fell to the floor like ribbon. 

The demon fell to the floor as the room darkened again. The humans looked down at the circle and both jumped at the sight. Sitting inside was a demon. A short, blue haired demon with black curling horns on either side of his head and pointed ears. Slit pupils like some reptile and sharp fangs. He wore nothing but a silk crop top and loin cloth. Behind him waved a thin tail with an upside down heart on the end of it and small bat wings. They both were silent in shock as they looked at the creature. 

The demon stood up and cracked his neck. He opened his big eyes and looked the two over. It was a strange place nothing like any palace he's been in or cage. It also smelled strange like honey and testosterone. He could drool at the lovely combination but a first impression was always important. He bowed at the two, low and grand. "Salutations master" he spoke with such a deep voice but it was soft and quiet. "M-M-Master" they two humans echoed with bewilderment. 

"AhAHHHHH you summoned one you actually, i-its real" Larry shouted. "It's real I summoned a demon oh my god it really is the book. A DEMON" Ash shouted joyously. Larry grabbed her and held her protectively "Wait it could eat off your face, or your soul, or drag you to hell" he stared at the demon fearfully as he shouted. "Oh shit d-don't eat us" Ash held on to her friend for dear live. "I-I can't beg my pardon Master but do you have the contract" he asked as emotionless as possible. But it was clear there was some irritation in his voice. "Contract" they asked together. 

The demon took in a breath then looked behind him. In the mess of his summons lay the bowl that now had a piece of paper inside it. The demon grabbed the paper then walked over to the cowering humans. He handed it out and Ash cautiously took it. Once she grabbed it the demons wings began to flap. They took a step back and un rolled the scroll. 

"As of dd/mm/yyyy/ the unnamed succubus is here by owned by one Larry Evelyn Johnson. He will serve in every way he is asked and will preform the role of the servant as his new master perceives the definition. Breaking the rules of the contract will result in death most fowl." They both gulped at the info. "S-Succubus" Ash questioned. "Owned" Larry questioned. "You don't understand do you we didn't summon some cupid we summoned a succubus" the girl now sounded fearful. 

Larry shrugged at her not understanding what that meant. "A succubus is a lust demon, they feed on others desire specifically men, repeated sexual activity with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health or mental state, or even death. Not to mention they steal testosterone to coat their eggs killing their 'lover' in the process" she explained alarmed. "Oh shit I'm a man" Larry almost whimpered. As he said that the demon appeared by his other side, getting in real close and sniffing him. "Yes you are, so much testosterone its intoxicating" the demon stuck out his forked tongue to lick the mans skin.

He ran the muscle along the mans neck, tasting the sweat and fear with ever knew millimeter he touched. Larry shrieked and fell back onto the floor. The demon set his feet on the ground and sighed contently at the taste on his tongue. He looked over at Ash and the woman tensed "I beg you're pardon but we don't kill people we serve, in any way we can" he stepped towards her and she couldn't move. "This is a dream ya thats right all those late nights are just getting to me" Larry mumbled from the ground.

"Are you my master" the demon asked Ash, getting way to close for comfort. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. 

"N-not me I-I just summoned you h-hes the one with his name on the thing" she stammered. He seemed to get closer to her barely a cm away "I can hear your heart, its so loud makes me wonder what you taste like" he spoke lowly. She gulped but before she could do anything Larry was grabbing her. She was pulled away from the demon "Don't you dare touch her" he shouted. In a blink of an eye the demon had shrunk to the size of a small pot. They both blinked at him stunned by the sudden size difference. "Apologize master am I less threatening this way" the demon asked. "Hes a grape" Ash commented. "He can shrink, I really must be dreaming" the tall man sighed with stress. 

"I can take any form you wish master" the blue demon told. Both humans looked at eachother. "Anything" he asked. "Certainly, whatever you desire" was the response. "You know if this is a dream we might as well have some fun" Ash told. They both grinned and turned to the demon. Together they cheered "Puppy cat." They grinned down at the blue demon. "Apologize I don't know what that is" he confessed. Ash took out her phone an pulled up a picture of the creature. She showed it to the demon trying not to bounce with joy. 

A pink light took over the demons form and he morphed until he was the shape of the puppy cat. except for his horns, wings and tail which he couldn't transform. "Hes so cute" Ash gushed "Oh my gosh he actually looks like puppy cat" Larry also gushed. "Does this form please" the demon asked. "Oh oh another" Ash asked she started going through her phone to find another picture. "Is this gonna be a dolphin" the tall man asked. "Psh what yes" she held out a picture of a dolphin. "Can you transform into this" she asked. The demon was consumed in a pink light as his figure changed. He was now a small dolphin laying on the floor. With his horns wings, and tail still showing. 

"Oh now I feel bad" Ash mumbled as she stared at the creature. Larry crouched down so the demon could look at him. "You know I didn't mind your previous form" he told. Sal changed form again back to his regular form but the size of a small pot. "I think he meant when you first came out of the circle" Ash informed. The demon glowed a bright pink as he grew back to his previous size. 

He looked a little tired from all the changing but stayed composed. He held his hands to his center as he stared off at the two. Ash grabbed Larry's arm and pulled him a little away to talk to him in private. "Ok so I don't think we're dreaming" she began as she watched the demon. "One of us has to be, I mean there's no way we actually summoned a demon that's crazy" Larry laughed nervously. "Dude this is real, I think you have to face the facts that you own a demon now" Ash tapped him with the contract. "Wa-no do you know how crazy that is, isn't there a way we could like I don't know break the contract" he pleaded to her. 

They both looked over at the demon who was looking over the apartment. "I mean maybe if there's a loop hole I'm sure Todd can find it" the summoner began to explain. "No" Larry almost shouted in embarrassment. "No one can know about him, or what happened" he whispered. "Why" Ash asked also in a whisper. "Because aside from it being completely crazy its also kinda embarrassing" the girl sighed at him as he scratched his head. "Seriously" she began, trying to wrap her head around the reasoning. 

"Fine I'll tell him its for DnD k" she offered and he nodded. "So uh what do we do for now" he asked. They both looked at the demon. He was looking at the laptop still set up at the dinning table. It was a strange looking thing to him, it glowed but didn't look like a cursed book with magic. It was flat and had words on it with a blinking line. He went to touch the letters that seemed to pop out of the bottom service. "Wait don't touch that" Larry suddenly yelled. The noise scared the demon and he shrunk down as he backed away out of habit from his previous master. Once it register what happened he resized to what he was told was his new masters preferred shape. 

The collage kids ran to the lap top. It was still how Larry had left it, with his half finished homework still on screen. Once the taller looked it over he groaned. "I still have homework to do" he sat down at the table. "Hang on are you really gonna do it now don't you think we have more pressing matters" Ash pointed to the demon by the wall. "Ya but this is due tomorrow...he's not really you know threatening" the man reasoned but his voice shook as he spoke. 

"You're doing this so you don't fall asleep aren't you" Larry ignored his friend as he looked over his computer. "Fine be that way, I guess I'll try and figure out this book even though its in a weird language" Ash huffed as she turned to pick up the book from the ground. The demon watched as she picked it up, taking in the sight of the eerie cover. He seemed confused by the sight of the book. "Diary of Artemis" he asked. Both residents looked at him and he tensed. 

"You know this book, wait can you read it" Ash asked, getting louder withe excitement. "Ah yes I can read it, it's Latin" he spoke calmly. "Augh of course it is" Larry groaned. "Shut it, can you read it to me" she handed the book over to the demon. "I can, if that's alright with you master" Ash looked over at her friend at the word. Larry jolted in his seat as his eyes widened "w-who me, me master, ah you um you can just call me Larry" he stuttered. "If that's what you want master Larry" Ash started cackling at that while her friend blushed. 

"A-never mind that's worse, I- do whatever I have um this to do" he stammered out thoroughly embarrassed. "Alright you heard your master read this to me" Ash patted the book. "Ash don't encourage him" the man spat out still embarrassed. The woman laughed but the demon wasn't laughing. He did as he was told and opened the book to the first page, he began reading from it bu only got two sentences out before he was stopped. 

"Oh hang on lets sit down" Ash made her way to the table. "Um no clean up that mess first" Larry told her. "Tomorrow I have like one class tomorrow" she sat down. "Come here uh...succubus" the woman asked now realizing she didn't know his name. "Do you have a name" she asked as the demon walked over to her. "No my master needs to name me, once I'm named it will appear on my pendent" the demon sat down and tapped his pendent. "Whow really" the woman reached over and touched the brown heart pendent on his collar. "What were you called before, uh if you had a master before Larry heh" it was clear she thought the situation was funny. Especially in regards to her friend being a demons master. 

"Abomination" the demon spoke. The typing from the laptop stopped as both students looked at him. "Sorry what" Ash asked. "My previous master named me abomination for I am the one desire demon who is not desired, he thought that as rather funny" the two were silent as they stared at him. Slowly they looked at eachother then cringed a little "I-Is that a joke." Ash asked. "No I can tell a joke if you wish" again the students looked at eachother, like they were having a telepathic conversation. 

It seemed odd, as far as the demon knew humans didn't have any magic on their own. But were known to have the strongest will powers in all the realms. He wondered if this will power, the desire to be right he smelt from the woman was the reason he was pulled away from such a powerful demon. He jolted in his seat. His one wish came true, he had wished for a new owner and here he was in a new palace with a new summoner and master. 

The woman turned back to him but seemed even more uneasy. "Ah so....this um book" she tried like it was hard for her to ask. That seemed strange to the demon. He would full fill any task asked with his masters permission of course. He opened the book to the first page and began reading it. He tried his best to keep his voice steady as he translated the text in his head and spoke it in English. 

He made it part way through the book before a loud thud stopped him. He jumped and shrank a little in his seat. But the noise was just Ash falling to the table as she passed out. The demon looked around and found his master also passed out on the table. Mortals had odd sleeping behaviors. The demon stood up from the table and walked out to the living room where the mess laid. He looked it over then waved his hand in the air. A bucket of water with wings appeared. 

The demon reached in and grabbed a cloth from inside to wash the floor with. His master had asked for the floor to be cleaned. Even though it wasn't a direct command it was still something he wanted.


	2. morning after

Larry awoke to his usual alarm, that stupid song from singing in the rain that was both cheerful an annoying. 'Good morning, good morning, oh it's fun to stay up late' the song rang in the apartment like a cruel joke. He groaned at the stupid noise and reached for his phone. He tapped the alarm button. He yawned and sat up in his seat. His back cracked as he did and he groaned in pain at how stiff his body was. He hated passing out at the table. 

He opened his eyes and almost screamed. Sitting across the table from him, watching him was the demon Ash summoned. Fuck guess it wasn't a dream. He side stepped away from the table, the demon watched his movements. Turning his head to look at his master as the man walked backwards to the kitchen. Larry bumped into the counter then felt around for the cabinet with the coffee tin in it. He tried to keep his eye on the demon as he grabbed the tin but ended up knocking it over and spilling it. 

"Ah fuck" he sighed at the spill. He opened the cabinet under the sink and grabbed a tiny broom to sweep up the grounds. "A-Ah master I can do that if you want" the demon spoke up. Larry looked up and jolted. The demon was standing right beside him now. He quickly stood up and tried to back away but he was already pressed against the counter. He looked the demon over and realized something. The creature was smaller then him, ay smaller like half his size kinda small. "Uh i-is that what you really look like" he asked referring to the demons height. 

But the creature brought two clawed hands to his face and stepped back. "Apologize master I am unable to change this as well, I will hide it for you." The demon moved his hand to form over where the scars were worse then passed over his face to the other side. As he moved his hand a white mask started to form on his face, covering everything but his eyes. 

"Ah dude I didn't mean your face, I-I was talking about your height. Y-Your smaller then me like way smaller" Larry tried to correct, feeling bad that the demon took it the wrong way. "I can be taller if you wish" the man said a bit eager. "What no that's not what I meant, *sigh* look just be whatever you want" now Larry was getting frustrated with this air head. The demon blinked at him before squinting his eyes in confusion. "I...don't understand whats a 'whatever you want' is that a mortal thing like the puppycat" the demon asked. Larry sighed like he was trying to stay calm "I need some coffee" he mumbled. 

HE turned to the machine and began preparing it. "What is coffee, I'll get it for you if you desire" the demon told. "Its fine I got it" Larry snapped. Mornings were always difficult and having a demon in the house asking questions and getting into his space was not helping. But he genuinely didn't know. The man sighed then looked over his shoulder at the demon. He was much smaller now almost smaller then the table. Guess he shrank when things got to loud. 

Larry looked over the filter that now had fresh grounds in it. "Hey" he began, he turned so he was looking at the demon. He tapped the red tin that had the grounds in it "This is coffee. You take the little spoon inside and scoop out like I don't know four or five full scoops of these grounds then pour them in a fresh filter here." He tapped the machine where the filter is set then moved to grab the pot. "Then you take the pot and fill it most of the way or just over half with water" he filled the pot. "Once its filled you pour the water in the back here, making sure it doesn't touch the filter" he poured the water in the machine then closed it. "Then you close the lid super important, I've forgotten to do that before and it made a big mess. Once it's closed you just press this button with the circle and line going through it, that starts the machine and it brews for you." 

The demon had resized and walked over to the machine to watch what his master was showing him. He looked up at the tall man once the button was pressed. Larry gulped at the piercing blue eyes looking at him. "C-Coffee" a low voice whined out. Larry immediately rolled his eyes. "Not yet" he told the girl in his apartment. He looked over at the small dining table she rested on. She sat up a bit and sniffled "But coffee" she whined. "Ya I know" he walked away from the counter. 

He walked over to the table to check his lap top. He opened the files to check his homework over. "Huh so it wasn't a dream" Ash yawned. She blinked as she looked out at the kitchen at the blue demon. She suddenly stood up from her chair "Oh my god we summoned a demon *gasp*" she quickly grabbed the bottom of her dress sweater and pulled it up. Larry looked at her stomach where a little pink tattoo sat just above her underwear. He lifted his on shirt and pulled his pants down a little to check himself. He also had the tattoo still on him from last night. 

"What is it" she asked. "How am I suppose to know your the demon expert" the man spat out. It was to early. He let go of his clothes and went back to checking his homework. "Hey" Ash ran around the table, still holding her sweater up. "What does this mean" she asked the demon. The creature was to infatuated with the machine that was now dropping brown droplets down into the pot, slowly. He looked away from the pot and turned to the mortal. She tapped her stomach. The demons pupils widened at the sight of her. She pulled her dress down and blushed with realization. "U-uh whats with the mask" she asked, not looking at him. 

"It's more appealing" the demon told. He walked away from the kitchen and towards the girl. She blinked at him cause he was a lot smaller then she remembered. He came up to her chin, Ash had never met a guy so small before. "You mean this mark" the demon touched her stomach and she heated up. Blushing a deep pink at his touch. "Ah yes" she tried not to squeal but he was really close and it made her uncomfortable. 

"It's the mark of the contract so other demons know who my master is and who summoned me" the demon stepped closer to the woman and she tensed. He sniffed her, taking in her scent. She was suddenly pulled away from him and set beside the table. "Alright give her space man" the tall man warned. The demon nodded then turned to walk back to the kitchen. He went back to watching the water enter the pot. "You ok" Larry asked his friend. "Oh me ya just dang I really walked around with my hole pussy out" she chuckled nervously. "Pff whatever you were wearing underwear...were you scared" he whispered the last part. 

"Ah a little, I know that's stupid cause he's smaller then me but for a second I thought he was gonna eat me" Ash whispered. "It's ok it's hard knowing whats going on" they both looked at the kitchen. being serious for a moment till they realized what he was doing. "Wait is he watching the pot brew" Larry asked. Ash started giggling at the sight. 

The both just watched him watching the pot for a moment till Larry deemed that enough time. He poured the pot into two mugs and added a pinch of sugar to his then a spoon full of creme for Ash. "Breakfast time" they cheered. Once the cups were downed the two started getting ready to leave for the day. "So I'll go over that contract with Todd today he should be in the workshop, I'll stop by after class" Ash told as she zipped up her bag. 

"Don't forget he also has a night class today so he might not be in the workshop" Larry told her as he packed away his laptop. "Maybe I should go grocery shopping today I'd have to drop my bag off first" he spoke to himself. "What about him" Ash pointed to the demon standing in the kitchen patiently. "Ah right um you should stay here, no going outside" Larry told. The demon nodded. The two headed for the door to leave. 

Suddenly the two were gone and the demon was left alone in the apartment. He was given space instead of being caged while his master leaves. Given no orders to take care of while the master was gone just told to stay put. So the demon did, he sat down on the floor and waited for someone to come home. 

The spot he sat in was warmed by the sun light coming in from the kitchen window. He felt the warm floor and tapped it. It was odd to him, his realm didn't have a sun nor did it heat up spots in its light. There was just a red sphere in the sky from what he remembered. But he had been locked in that castle for so long he had began to forget what the outside was like. He noticed here he had a shadow. There was a dark specter on the ground that mirrored his movements. He stood up and ran around, watching the dark specter fallow him were his feet touched the ground. He flew up and watched as his shadow disappeared from view. Now there was just a black circle on the floor. 

He flew down to watch the circle take his shape. It was kinda funny and odd. He got bored of it quick and laid down in the sun light. He stretched out and yawned. He was kinda tired since he'd been sitting in a chair all night and cleaning for his master. The demon took off his mask then turned over on his stomach. He fell asleep in the sun. 

The sound of the door knob jiggling woke him. He yawned and stretched out, swishing his tail around. He took in a deep in hale of the area then put his mask back on. The door opened and he sat up. "Oh hey you are still here" Ash questioned. "Uh hey so I thought about it um I mean what your wearing the loin cloth and weird shirt. Anyway I went to a friend who isn't really a friend but I got some clothes here if you wanna try them. I would offer mine but eh their kinda big" she rambled as she walked in with a bag full of clothes. "I can change my size" he reminded. 

"Ya but you don't have to if you don't want to dude" she set the bag down on the dinning chair then started pulling clothes out. "Best way to see what fits is to try it on first" she informed. The demon looked from the cloth pile to his on outfit. He had to admit he hated this outfit, it was demeaning. But he wasn't allowed to think things like that. 

He untied the long loin cloth and let it fall to the ground. Ash yelped and covered her eyes at the action. "Whow I meant for you to change in the bathroom not in the open" she shoved the full pile in his hands and pointed to the bathroom. He blinked at her embarrassment then started walking to the door. It was odd to him, he was always told to strip in front of everyone. Was his body just as undesirable and hideous as his face. He wondered as he walked into the bathroom. 

He set the clothes down and did as he was told. He went through the clothes and started trying them on. Once he had an outfit on he walked out of the room. "Is this better" he asked the woman. Ash turned to look at him but she didn't seem pleased with the outfit. "Um maybe try on another. The demon did as he was told. He put on a variety of outfits being told to change everytime. 

"Man all her clothes are so slutty or tacky" the demon sank at her words. He went through the clothes looking for something new to wear. But he also hated how these looked. The creature moved the clothes around to better part them and a small piece fell. He picked it up to look it over. It was a long pair of fish net stockings, he'd never seen nets made for wearing before. He put them on and lifted them up over his stomach since they were high waisted. His tail did kinda tear it cause the heart on the end was so large. But now it was able to move around freely. He looked himself over for a second before grabbing a small pair of short he found. He threw those on two, luckily they were so small they barely reached over his hips so his tail was sill free. 

He searched around for a shirt or something. Choosing to wear a long sleeve black crop top. The collar was kinda big so it fell off his one shoulder a lot. He looked at himself and thought it looked good. He stepped out of the bathroom and Ash cringed at the outfit. "Ah-" just as she was about to say something the door opened. "Man I hate classes" Larry called out from the door way. The demon was quick to meet him. "Welcome home master" he said. The man looked at him then looked him over. "What are you wearing" he asked, unsure what he was seeing. "Ah these are Becks clothes, you know my friend Beck the one with the yellow tang top that always lets her boobs slip" Ash rolled her eyes. 

Larry smiled and she glared at him. "Ah Beck...right" he walked passed both guests. He threw his bag on the table then popped out his laptop. "So you were right, I went by the workshop and Todd wasn't there. Guess I gotta go hunt him down" Ash groaned. "Did you check his coffee place" Larry asked as he set up his search bar. Immediately a news story started playing in the background like he set up to do everytime he opened his lap top. 

"Um no, I gave up then asked Beck for some clothes cause she's the only one I know whose remotely his size" Ash pointed to the demon. Larry looked at her a little bewildered. He held his hands out by his chest "Beck" he asked. "Ya" she nodded. "Beck" he asked again. "Why are you holding your hands out like that" Ash put her hand on her hip, knowing full well why he did that. "Uh no reason" he turned back to his laptop. 

"Thought you were going grocery shopping" Ash asked. "Oh ya we need coffee" Larry clicked his tongue. "That and you have a room mate now who might have dietary needs" she pointed to the demon. "What like are you suggesting I take him with me" Larry whispered. "Well it wouldn't be the worst thing and he can see what he wants to eat" she whispered back. "I know hat he wants to eat testosterone and humans" the man sounded kinda scared. "Well maybe you can diluted his hunger for us with cookies or something" she offered. "Pizza pops are the work of god" Larry mumbled. "But also if he's gonna be staying here he has a say on what you get just like when I lived with you" she smiled at him. 

He sighed at her "Is this about the ham fiasco cause I told you, you gave a stoner a hundred dollars of course I was gonna buy something stupid" he reminded her. "But ham Larry" she asked. "I wanted ham. Damn now I want meat" the man looked over at his laptop, zoning into the news story playing on his screen for a moment. 

"Still...though you can't have him go out without a name, last night he told me he's nameless unless you give him one so...are you listening" Ash looked at the news story her friend was watching. On screen text flew by stating a killer being refereed to as sally killer was being hunted for the second day now. She looked at him with annoyed knowledge. "What I wasn't gonna-" he tried to explain himself. "Ya right" she rolled her eyes at him. "Nah I was thinking like S-Salvestor ya and like Sally for short ya know" he smiled at her. 

"Salvestor you mean like Sylvester Stallone but wrong" she crossed her arms. "What nah obviously his last name will be....fisher" he prolonged the last name. "Are you really gonna name a demon Salvestor Fisher just to avoid being caught trying to name him Sally killer" she asked for clarification. "Guess so" Larry walked away from her awkwardly. "Ah hey" he called out to the demon. The creature was looking the outfit over and trying to see if his tail was comfortable or was being held down by anything. 

Once he was addressed he stood up straight. "Yes my master" he asked like he wasn't just checking himself out. "Ah you don't ahem Uh so the naming thing how does that work do I just say it" the man asked unsure. "Yes you say something like 'I take this succubus to be mine, from this day on hey will be known as..." Larry blinked at him for a moment "O-oh uh Salvestor fisher or Sally." The heart pendent began to glow as letters appeared on the brown space. Reading out Sally rather then the full name. Ash stepped over and read the pendent. "You're the worst" she told Larry, knowing the origin of the nick name. The man chuckled nervously. 

"But Sally is oddly fitting, Hello Sally I'm Ash Campbell And you already know Larry Johnson over there" the woman teased. "Yes he's my master" the girl snorted at his honest answer. "Come on man" Larry mumbled to himself. "Alright guess I'm going to hunt down a genius while you two go grocery shopping" Ash rushed to the front door and threw on her shoes. "Wait what about Becks clothes" Larry shouted as he looked over at the bag at his table. 

But Ash was already out the door. "Seriously she always makes a mess of my place like the demon stuff" The man looked over at the living room as he remembered the mess that was left. But there was no mess anymore and the couch was placed back. "Did she do that" he asked no one. "No I did" the demon now called Sally corrected. "O-oh...thank you" the man told. Sally blinked at him "Ah sure" was all he could say. He had never been thanked for anything before. 

Larry began walking to the door, he grabbed his wallet off the stand by the door. "I have a pair of Ash's combat boots here, you can wear those" the man picked up the shoes and set them aside. "Where are we going" Sally asked as he looked over the shoes. "To pick up food for the house. Despite her reasoning Ash is right since you're gonna be staying here you deserve to pick out what you want to" Sally tilted his head at the sentence. "What I want" he repeated. 

"Ya dude, come on put on your shoes and lets go" Larry smiled at him. The demon put on the shoes and tied them up the best he could but he never had to tie a knot before. "Ah ok here" the man bent down and took the laces in his hand. "Ok if I remember hmm loopty loop and pull ya there we go" he mumbled to himself as he tried to remember how to tie a shoe from his view. He did the same for the other shoe. "Heck ya" he stood up and looked down at the demon proudly. 

Sally looked over the knots then looked up at the man. "Thank you master you're very good at that" Larry blushed at the words. "Ah come on it's easy I'll teach you some time" he turned to the door then thought for a moment. Sally acted like everything was new to him, kinda like a child discovering the world for the first time. He turned back to the demon who waited patiently for him. 

"Uh m-maybe you should hold my hand, it's a new environment and you don't know the area" the man offered. Sally nodded at the sorta order. Larry held out his hand for the demon to take and he did placing his clawed hand in his masters. The demons hand was warm, really warm. The two left the apartment and immediately all eyes were on them. Or rather Sally. 

It was hard not to stare when a man with horns and a tail was walking around in a skimpy outfit. Larry was embarrassed by the stares but Sally didn't seem to mind or notice. He held his masters hand as he was told and walked with him. 

The whole situation made Larry blush though. He felt foolish holding someones hand like they were a child. But Sally didn't seem to know how the world worked. He kept reasoning. Last thing he needed was some creep just kidnapping the demon. No telling what could happen and Larry didn't feel like entertaining that idea. 

He looked over at Sally. The demon was looking all around, from the cars driving on the road, up to the sky, blue and cloudy. Larry smiled at his observation. But his smile fell when he tuned back in to the stares. They weren't just odd looks, some were creepy smiles from perverts on the street with no self control. It was one of those moments that Larry hated the area he lived in and the people that lounged on the street. 

The stares were worse in the grocery store. Larry couldn't hold Sal's hand as he carried a basket. He handed Sal a basket two. They went down the aisles of food and hygiene products. Some how having someone with him made him feel embarrassed of his choice in easy foods. Even though Sal didn't know what pizza pops were or cupped noodles. He filled Sal's basket of snacks and little things to make sandwiches. Ugh he had a very bad life style. He filled his basket of easy to make things, mostly microwaveable stuff. 

As he placed some fries in his basket he heard a snear. 'you see that', 'god I wish people would keep their kinking shit at home, there are children here', 'no respect, bunch of sluts'. Larry blushed at the words. "Master are you o-" dang it Sal not now, Larry panicked as he heard the title. "Shhh don't call me that, come on" the man whispered through gritted teeth. He lightly shoved Sally in the direction to leave the aisle. This damn demon not even realizing how embarrassing this whole thing is. 

Larry made sure Sal was behind him as they stood in line, he met the woman's gaze in front of him. She glared at him then looked over at Sally. Fuck these judgmental ass hates. What if Sally was actually into that fashion and not just wearing whatever he was given. This lady didn't know. Who gave her the right to snear at them. Now Larry was just getting pissed with all the judgmental stares. He aggressively set his shit down on the converter belt then set the stuff down that Sally was holding. 

He paid and grabbed his stuff then bolted out of there. Forgetting about the demon for a second but when he looked over his shoulder Sally was behind him. Maybe he looked a little frightened or frantic. Larry took in a deep breath trying to calm down. But he couldn't. He just kept walking rather fast just wanting to get home. People were still whispering and he caught something that made him stop. 

'What a jerk making his girlfriend run like that', 'think they're a crack head couple'. He turned to Sal to see the demon panting a little as he came to a stop near Larry. "Ah hey you ok" he automatically asked. Sally blinked at him, like he wasn't sure what was just said. The demons stomach answered for him by growling rather aggressively. 

He blushed at the sound and Larry started laughing. "A-apologize I didn't mean to-" he began but the taller placed a hand on his head, gently. "Its ok, just gotta let me know when your hungry...think there's a fried rice place around here" he looked around the area. "Ya, come on lets have dinner" Larry took the demons wrist and started walking. 

The place was dimly lit with a wall separating the waiting area from the actual restaurant. The two sat down at a booth off to the side. Once Larry set the bags down o the seat beside him the waitress walked up. She set the menus down and an order sheet, she was gonna leave but she looked at Sal for a second then yelped. The sound startled a lot of people. It caused Sally to cover his face and slide as far to the wall as he could to hide. Larry lost it. 

"The hell is wrong with you, you don't scream at the sight of someone that's so rude, fuck off" He tried not to shout cause he didn't want to get kicked out but he also wanted the woman to leave. She did, rushing to her coworkers, who had started to gather near by. Fuck people, they were all a bunch of judgmental ass hats. Larry turned back to Sally who was now curled up in the corner, holding his face. 

"Hey it's ok man people just suck" he tried to reassure. How do you even reassure a demon. "I-I'm sorry master" he mumbled. "Why are you apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong" the man was puzzled and a little angry. Sal was silent, then it dawned on Larry why he was apologizing. "A-are you apologizing for how you look" he questioned. "If-if I was prettier, unscared I'd be a prize you can show off but I'm just an abomination" those words made the human slam his fist on the table in absolute anger. The sound made Sally sit up right in fear. 

"Don't you ever call yourself an abomination, you're scars don't make you ugly" Larry took a deep breath, he knew he sounded to angry. "Look I'm gonna order us the same thing ok" he was asking but he knew it didn't come off as an ask. Sally just nodded. Once the sheet was filed Larry got up and left to take it up to the host counter. 

They waited for the food in silence. It only furthered to annoy the human. He bounced his leg under the table and tapped his finger on the service. Sally wasn't saying anything, wasn't even looking up. Larry sighed and tried to talk to him. "I'm sorry I lost my temper like that" he started. The apology had the other looking up, puzzled. "I mean it, I shouldn't of lost my shit like that and banged on the table like some child having a tantrum...people just piss me off sometimes" Sally stayed quite, just looking at the man across from him. "I don't want you belittling yourself or thinking your not worthy of something. You're not an abomination Sally...you're really cute, scares and all" the man smiled and blushed. 

He forced himself to look at the demon even though he felt embarrassed for calling him cute. But Sally smiled at the table. He knew Sally wasn't gonna speak but the smile was enough for him. Seeing it made him realize it was the first time. Since the demons been here this was the first time he was smiling.


	3. setting a rythem

Larry would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about the scars lining Sally's face. But he wasn't gonna ask that would be rude. He knew Sal hated how he looked, hated his scars like they some how made him undesired, imperfect. It made him angry but he got it. Feeling like you were ugly because of how you look. No one ever asked him or imagined he'd have body issues. Because Larry was buff, really buff and skinny and a guy. But even after working on himself for years he still had a hard time looking at himself. Mostly in the face, with his long nose and mole decorating his face. He got it, but he was still angry that Sal didn't think he was anything but an abomination. 

These were the late night thoughts going through his head. He was always bad at sleep. He's brain just wouldn't shut off sometimes and right now was one of those times. He remembered how Sal had conjured his mask out of thin air before he started eating. Like he didn't want Larry to see the defined canines rip into the shrimp fried rice. Sal kept the mask on the whole walk home and then some. 

Larry wondered if he was wearing it now, as he slept, if he was sleeping. Did demons sleep. He had to right, I mean everyone slept even animals. Now his mind was plagued with the thought. He had to see. He got up from his bed and quietly got off. He walked to the door and slowly opened it cringing as it creaked. Damn hinges. He looked out at the apartment where the couch sat. Sal was not sleeping, he was sitting on the couch holding the pillow he was given close to his body. It would of been an adorable sight if it wasn't for his slit, reptile like eyes glowing in the fuckin dark and staring at Larry. 

He closed the door and locked it then walked back to his bed. Fuck that was creepy, he thought. He curled up in his blanket and tried not to think about it. But it was hard when he knew just a couple feet away was a demon who's eyes glowed in the dark like he had night vision. Seeing things in the dark no one else could. A succubus who he was sure stole testosterone and coated eggs in it. Now he was thinking about larva. What if that's how demons are when they are born. Green larva floating in slime. Damn it now he was freaking himself out. 

Eventually he did fall asleep but woke up a couple hours later to his alarm. That damn 'good morning' song from singing in the rain. Perfectly annoying but cheery all at the same time. He groaned and turned off his alarm then started just scrolling on his phone. He stopped when he smelt something, fresh coffee. There was no way Ash was awake before him and if she was there was no way she would be here now. He got up and threw on a pair on jeans on the floor. He pocketed his phone then headed for the door. 

He stepped out of the apartment and immediately looked at the kitchen. Sal was kneeling on the floor of the kitchen watching the pot. The sight made Larry chuckle cause it was kinda weird. The demon turned around at the sound. He stood up and greeted the man. "Good morning master" Larry groaned. This man wasn't gonna stop no matter how much he asked. "What are you doing" the human asked as he walked over. "Making the pot like you showed me" Sally stepped back so Larry could reach the pot. "Oh" the man asked surprised.

He never meant for Sally to start making coffee, he just wanted to show Sal how it worked cause he seemed confused by it. But whatever if the demon was up before him what was the harm in letting him make coffee. Unless it was god awful coffee. Larry tested his luck. He grabbed the pot and poured himself a mug and threw in some sugar. He sat down at the table and laid his head down. He hated mornings, hated waking up, hated school and his routine. Today was Wednesday. 

He'd have two classes today then a couple hour shift at work then a work out at eight. So he'd be home by maybe nine or ten. He groaned at the thought. Maybe if he chugged the coffee he could go do the work out first and just smell like sweaty socks all day. It would keep people away from him. He made up his mind on it. "Alright" he suddenly said, catching Sally's attention. "If you see Ash today ask her about the contract and if she was able to get Todd to look at it" the demon gave a sad nod then turned back to watch the pot. 

The sight was weird, what was so fascinating about the pot. The man tried to ignore it and just drank the hot coffee. It tasted really good. Guess Sal was always gonna make him coffee till they can get out of this contract. Larry did his best to down the coffee then got up from the table. He got ready to leave, grabbing his gym bag and school bag. "I'll be back at nine maybe I don't know" he spoke out to the house before leaving. It's not like he was angry at anyone, just hated mornings so much. 

He did as he planned. He walked to the gym and bought himself a water bottle. He changed into his gym clothes then proceeded with his regular work out. Throwing on his earbuds and blasting his favorite songs to try and wake himself up. He needed it if he was going to construction study. He hated it, hated the whole program actually. It was very math orientated for a construction job. He was bad at math. He knew he was flunking slowly and that just added to his stress. He tried not to think about it.

After his work out he took the usual hoe bath in the sink. Rinsing himself and patting down with a towel before putting on his deodorant. He looked at his phone to see a message from Ash. 

Wiccan babe: Showed Todd the scroll and he said it was a statement type contract whatever that means. Because of the little info there wasn't much to break but there isn't much to fallow either. I don't know I had to bail I'll talk to him more later. Got social studies together eh

He started head out. Ya he forgot, construction studies, sociology why he didn't know, graphic design. Might as well try and get the day over with.

*****

Sal had been sitting on the floor for a while, watching the sun move slowly as the day went on. But it bored him. Making him feel trapped in his own mind, soaking up the warm spots touched by the suns light as his thoughts became loud. He hears a jiggle of the door knob and immediately crawled over to the front hall. He sat down and waited only to hear a tiny curse and feet walking away. He sighed and laid down on the floor. Guess he might as well sleep while he was alone. 

****

The first thing Ash said when Larry sat down in social studies was "you stink." He rolled his eyes at her. "Went to the gym this morning" Todd's croaky voice asked. Dude always sounded like he was about to cry and was trying to hold it together or had just finished crying and trying to act like it didn't happen. But that was just his voice. "Ya figured I'd go so I could go right home after work" Larry admitted as he pulled out his lap top. 

"I'd say don't bother taking notes everything she covers is chapter by chapter" Todd reminded. "Uh dude no it's the other way around. Take notes so you don't have to spend $100 on a fucking book" the man whispered back. That information caused Todd to look around the room. Barely anyone had a text book. "Oh-oh no" he mumbled to himself feeling like a fool. He was patted on the back in a comforting way. 

"Hey numb nuts your apartment is locked" Ash whispered so only Larry could hear. "Ya of course it is, its a bad neighbor hood plus I have a frickin demon crashing on my couch" he whispered back. "Augh that couch is fine to sit on but It's the worst for sleeping. I'm still having abrupt shoulder pain from it" the woman complained. "It's all I have and I'll be damned if he shares my bed, I don't need some sex demon stealing my hormones and producing eggs" the man ranted quietly. Ash rolled her eyes "I don't think he's gonna kill his master, it would go against the contract like 'He will serve in every way he is asked and will preform the role of the servant as his new master perceives the definition. Breaking the rules of the contract will result in death most fowl'" she recited. He didn't believe it though, what did all that mean anyway. Break the rules, there's only one serve as the master sees fit pretty much. 

"Hey It's cool I'm sure we can figure out a way to break it so you're not stuck with a servant" Ash laughed a little. Sure it was funny to her but Larry was constantly worried. Worried for his life, worried if someone would find out, worried what Sal would do or is doing when hes not around. Whatever he chose to ignore it and just type up the notes. It was partly useless but never know whats on a test so whatever. After awhile something dawned on Larry. 

"Hang on" he turned to Ash who sat beside him. "What happened to your spare key" he asked. Ash nervously chuckled. "Ok funny story you're gonna love it" she started. "No I'm gonna hate it" he corrected. "Right well dumb girl world, in exchange for the clothes I sorta gave Becky your spare only because she said she was gonna use it as an excuse to talk to you. Like 'haha you dropped your key' or something" she bit her lip. "So are you gonna get it back" Larry told more then asked. 

"I guess, but do you really want Sal to be walking around in that weird oddly familiar to Leia loin cloth" Ash asked. "Obviously no but I don't want Beck having my apartment key so I don't know take him shopping on your net day off and he can like barrow some of our clothes" Larry tried to keep his voice down. But he was angry that his best friend just gave away his key. "Fine I might have some shorts in my closet from when I was like 14 and before my hips really grew out. Just Sal's small and Beck is the smallest skinniest girl I know, shes like a flat board except in the chest" Ash complained. 

Larry ignored it, feeling like if he opened his mouth he'd say something he'd regret. Class ended and everyone went their separate ways. Larry to graphic design, which he actually didn't mind to much. It was an interesting class. Ash had errands to run and Todd was off to technical science. Bunch of nerds him and Todd using computers and junk. But he knew he wasn't really a nerd and had no place being lumped with Todd. The dude was a genius and generally enjoyed learning. While Larry enjoyed napping and being covered in paint. 

*****

Sal woke from whatever dream he was having to see the sun had moved quite a bit. He stretched and yawned, smacking his lips in an attempt to wet them. He supposed it had been awhile since he had anything to drink. He got up and walked to the sink in the kitchen. Larry had told him water came out of it. He grabbed a mug where he saw Larry grab one then stopped. He put the mug back and settled for turning on the water and cupping his hands under it. He didn't know if he was allowed, he didn't ask and wasn't told what he can and can't touch. 

Once he was done he wiped his hands on the jean shorts he still wore. The material was starting to hurt though. It rubbed roughly against his legs and hips. Not to mention his dick, no matter where he moved it, it still hurt. He'd take them off but his summoner had a problem with him being naked and he didn't want to offend or get in trouble with his new master. So he just sat back down on the floor and waited. He waited for awhile, the sun moving down and the sky changing color. 

The door jiggled again and he crawled over, watching the handle as he waited for who ever to enter. Ash stepped through the door and jolted when she saw the demon just sitting there. "Ah hello" she greeted. "Hello" he said back then stood up. Not that it was much difference to her since Sal was already pretty short. She took off her shoes and closed the door. "So um how are you" she spoke awkwardly, not knowing how to have a conversation thanks to her nervousness. The demon tilted his head like he didn't under stand. 

"This is the part where you say 'I'm good and you' to which I say 'I'm good" she offered as she walked into the apartment. She walked into the kitchen, eyeing Sally. "Master asked me to question about the contract and if you were able to get Todd to look at it" he recited. The woman cleared her throat "Ah ya I already told him....Uh couldn't really find a way out of it. But hey um hungry I can make something" she tried to quickly change the subject. Talking about the contract with him just felt wrong. Like she was stabbing him in the back somehow. Or doing something she wasn't suppose to. 

Ash quickly turned to the freezer and took out some burritos. She turned around and Sal was just standing there. Now she felt even more awkward. Not just cause there was a demon in front of her, a demon described as a desire enhancer and sexual deity. She rubbed her neck as she blushed at the thought. She noticed the demon take a whiff of the room and his pupils enlarge. That made her scared. Getting attacked by a demon was not on her bucket list. 

"Ah s-so what did you do today" she tried to distract. "Waited for master to come home" he simply said. Ash blinked at him then turned to look at the spot he was sitting in when she walked in. "L-Like all day" she wondered out loud. "Yes" he responded. "You did nothing else" she was baffled. Did he really just sit there all day and the day before. "Is there something I'm suppose to do" he asked. "Uhh I don't know a hobby maybe" she looked at him puzzled. Sally squinted at her in thought, like the idea of a hobby confused him. 

"Don't you have hobbies, passions" she asked. "My passion is to serve my master anyway they wish." The room became silent as they stared at each other. That was just a lot to take in. The dude had no personality and Ash wondered if he was ever allowed to have one. Did he have a sense of humor, what did he like, were these really the clothes he likes or thought his 'master' would like. "Oh the clothes you're still wearing them" she spoke with out thinking. "Am I not suppose to" Sally unbuttoned the shorts he was wearing, moving to remove them. 

Ash yelped and covered her eyes "Wait not yet let me get you stuff first." She tried to tell. Her voice shook as she threw her hands over her eyes. But she opened a space between her fingers to peek out at the demon. The shorts were still on just open and pushed down a little. Yep she could definitely see he was a man, no doubt about it. He had a patch of blue pubic hair peeking out of the fishnets. God why did that look so hot. She started side stepping towards the far wall. Not turning her back to the demon she continued walking stiff and awkward till she got to Larry's door. 

She opened the door and threw herself inside. The man, demon, whatever had no shame. Just openly undresses in front of people without a second thought. Who even does that. Ash wondered as she made her way to Larry's clean drawer. The man was a mess, an organized mess. Larry's clothes were everywhere but he had a system. The clothes by the shelf were dirty the clothes in front are what he always wore. Right now his pjs and spare shirt laid on the floor. By the foot of his bed was a basket full of clean clothes he's to lazy to put away. Honestly she was the same way. 

In his drawer was all the clothes he barely wore, things from high school or stuff he just out grew. She took out a very old MCR shirt, back from their scene/ emo phase. She cringed then chuckled at herself. She looked over his pants but Larry was a tall, thick dude and had purged most of his high school clothes when he was a string bean. A beep sounded in the apartment and she turned around to exit. She jumped though when she saw Sal standing by the couch. He was looking inside despite being a couple steps away from the door way. Almost like he was scared to come inside Larry's room but was curious about what was inside. 

She slowly stepped out, eyeing him as she walked over to the kitchen. She opened the microwave door then closed it so the burritos could cool down. She headed to the door after, getting ready to go to her own apartment. She looked over at Sally who just stood there staring at her, expectantly. She bit her lip as she contemplated what to do. Sure he wouldn't destroy the place or ruin any of Larry's things. But could she really leave him here to sit and wait. She couldn't, it just felt wrong. 

"Ah hey c-come over to my place" she stammered. He started walking towards her and she tensed. Ash didn't bother putting her shoes on as she left the apartment and walked out to the balcony hall. Sally fallowed her as she walked to a door beside Larry's apartment. "Close the door" She told him then unlocked her apartment door. Admittedly she was a little nervous about someone coming over and that someone being a demon. She walked into the apartment, looking out at her slim bachelor. With a kitchen beside the door, smaller then Larry's kitchen but not by much. A couch sat near by against the wall facing a long shelf that laid sideways on the ground. There were books, sketch books, albums, sewing kits, fabrics, and charcoal sets in the shelf. A bunch of figures ad candles sat on top along with a tv and a play-station. 

At the back of the apartment sat a cubed room which was the bathroom and beside the wall ending the room was her bed, sitting on top of drawers. It was a pretty small place and cluttered. "Ah s-so I um have some pants that might fit I don't know uh make your self comfy" she tried to offer. She never had guests, not since she moved in. Everyone always hung out at Larry's or the bar across the street cause well cheap booze and decent food. 

She rushed over to her drawers and opened them. She didn't have that much clothes, some tees, leggings, shorts, sweater dresses from high school, lots of underwear. Alright so she loved investing in cute undies and soft silk. She wanted her pussy to feel good and Walmart fabric always made her itchy. She rolled her eyes at the memory of a conversation she had a long time ago. She went to dig inside to find something that would fit, Sally's hips. 

While she did that the demon she invited in was looking around. He took a whiff of the air and became alarmed at something. His wings spread out and an odd noise came out of his throat, kinda like a startled koo. Ash jumped at the noise and looked over at him slowly. "A-ah whats wrong" she tried to keep her voice steady. "Somethings not right in here" he sounded alarmed and t made her realize it was the first time he didn't sound matter of factly. "Ah what" she asked and sat back from her drawer. 

Sally looked around like he was searching for something. "Its...conflicting in here, over whelming" he began like it was an answer. He walked past the couch and stopped. Beside the couch was a small round table with a glass bowl on it filled with different gem stones. He reached for it and looked inside. Ash smiled at him "Oh ya that's my crystal bowl, all my different gem stones are in there" she bragged a little. Sal dumped the bowl on the floor so everything would fall out. "Whow hey" Ash reached out even though she was to far away to stop him. 

It was like he couldn't hear her as he crouched down and went over the different stones. He grabbed a large blue marble cluster. He stood up then started flapping his wings. He hovered off the ground as he moved over to Ash's bed. He placed the cluster on the one shelve above her bed. "Um why" she asked as she stared at it. 

"It's a sodalite cluster, sodalite it opens the mind to divine which is to relive negativity, fears and opens the mind up to creativity" he slowly lowered himself then rushed over to the collection of gems. Ash blinked at the object then shook her head. "Wait really I was told its to realise emotional pain" she told in confusion. "That's Agate, it helps with emotional trauma and reduces bitterness" Now Ash was confused. Sally grabbed a pink stone and flew back over to her. He placed it near the cluster. 

"Whats that" she asked knowing full well it was a rose quarts. "Rose quarts, its a positive stone that opens the heart to love" she knew that though. "Ok if you were gonna put the stones up there why throw them on the ground" she asked annoyed now instead of intrigued. The demon looked at her and she tensed. "You have an amethyst with a rose which stops the spread of love or desire. A gold stone with white opal which stops finding a higher self. And a Selenite with a malachite. It's conflicting. Selenite should be under your pillow to help stabilize emotions before sleep and allow for peaceful dreams. Gold stone and Malachite should be on the other side of the room to absorb the negative energy's at the door and ground chaotic behavior. Amethyst should be by the center to calm anxiety's and the blood stone should be pocketed as it attracts money and wealth."

Sally's sights landed on Ash after he pointed to areas in the apartment. His eyes widened and he immediately shrank. Like he just remembered something. Ash grabbed his shoulder in what she hoped was a reassuring way. Sally was so small now, like the size of a child. She smiled at him as he tensed and held his eyes closed. "Hey why did you shrink" she asked first. "A-Ah I'm sorry summoner I didn't mean to defile your home or touch your things without permission" he sounded so scared. And it was a serious issue, Ash was gonna reassure him but she started snickering. Trying to hide her laugh as best she could cause it was to funny. 

Little tiny demon Sally, 100cm tall speaking with the deepest voice imaginable. She just couldn't help laughing it was so weird. "I-I'm sorry you...you just, you....look like a child and ahahahha that deep voice it's just funny" she tried to explain. But she knew it came out wrong. "So-sorry....few ok I'm ok, sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you. *Ahem* I don't mind you moving my gems about and telling me about them" she took in deep breaths to calm down from her hysterics. "D-Does that mean you're not gonna punish me" he asked, looking up at her through his lashes. 

The sight was adorable and made her wanna externally 'awe'. She lightly grabbed his clawed hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Oh Sally of course not you did nothing wrong, I like hearing about gems and their different meanings. You were being very helpful thank you" ok she admitted she was talking down to him a little. But it was hard when he was this small, it just set off a weird maternal thing inside her. Like she wanted to explain every thing in the sweetest most caring way. 

He nodded at her and it caused her to smile. She looked down at his tiny hands where his claws sat, barely touching her skin. "Hey Sally you ever paint your claws" she asked absently. "No" he told her. She smiled wide at him and tightened her grip as she became excited. "Would you like to" she asked but it sounded more like a cheery demand.


End file.
